Debt Note
by Kalachuchi
Summary: Haruhi finally sees what is written in Kyoya’s notebook.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran.

**SUMMARY:** Haruhi finally sees what is written in Kyoya's notebook.

(I know this plot was used so many times, and this is, what? The Tenth story about it? Anyway, this version just came to mind and I had to write it down. The idea from **Death Note** was taken, thus the title. So, I hope you guys know that anime/manga. So anyway…**XD**)

* * *

**DEBT NOTE**

**By Kalachuchi**

**

* * *

**It was a normal, sunny afternoon in the third music room. The breeze was blowing gently, roses fell in a poetic symmetry from the ceiling and –

"Hey, Kaoru, why don't we throw this teddy bear outside the window?"

"An excellent idea, Hikaru. Then we'll finally know if bears can fly."

"Come back here, you vile dopplegangers! Don't you dare hurt Beary!"

"Or if Tono can."

Well, as normal as the Host Club was supposed to be. Haruhi took advantage of her momentary freedom from the unwanted attentions of a certain blond and two devils and went to the corner. She opened her book, a pen in hand, ready to tackle whatever undecipherable equation was waiting for her when she felt a soft tug of her sleeve. She blinked.

"Honey-senpai?"

A pink, fluffy paw was waved in front of her eyes. "Usa-chan wants to know if you want to eat cake with us, Haru-chan!" Honey chirped, bouncing on his feet.

When will she be able to answer her homework? "No thanks, senpai. I have to study for my test tom – "

"Haruhi!" A pair of hands cupped her face and brought it upward and she found herself staring at Tamaki's wild eyes. "Help your daddy! They want to destroy your brother's future," he shrilled in her face, pointing madly at the twins who were leaning against an open window, each holding an ear of a strangely familiar stuff toy now dangling dangerously from their grip. "Haa-ruu-hii!!"

"My brother?" Haruhi blinked blankly.

"Beary, Haruhi," Tamaki wailed in her ear. "They want to hurt Beary!"

"Senpai, I'm trying to -"

"Tono, you shouldn't touch other people's toys without asking," Hikaru drawled.

"It's really impolite," Kaoru continued as they lowered their hands even further, dangling the stuff toy unsteadily.

Tamaki gave a shriek and rushed towards them, and Hikaru and Kaoru started running.

"I wonder what Beary tastes like if we put him in the fire," Hikaru wondered loudly as they easily jumped and avoided Tamaki's clutches.

"Terrible, I suppose," Kaoru mused as Tamaki tripped and tumbled on the floor. "It's not food, Hikaru."

"Ah."

Haruhi stared at the book on her hand, trying to remember the formula that she needed. The air was filled with laughter, of panicked shrieks and thunderous crashes and she took a moment to ponder why Kyoya never asks Tamaki and the twins to pay for all those furniture that they have destroyed. She glanced at the broken vase on the floor.

"That would be another 50,000 yen added to your debt, Haruhi," came a dry voice somewhere behind her. Kyoya wrote something on his notebook, eyes never leaving the page.

Haruhi stared at him. "Eh?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you simply asked Hikaru and Kaoru to stop torturing Tamaki and to just give back the stupid bear," he continued conversationally.

"EH?"

"Tamaki did ask for your help, didn't he?"

"EH?"

"Come back here, you evil twins!"

There was another loud crashing sound.

And another one.

And another one.

"Ah. Those would be 850,000 yen in all, Haruhi," Kyoya noted.

"EH?"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey pushed a tray of cake in front her face. "Usa-chan wants to give this to you."

She tried to look past the bouncing boy. "I –"

"What do you like, chocolate or strawberry?" Honey asked. "I like chocolate but I like strawberry too. But I like it when I eat them together and – "

"Kyoya-senpai, I –"

"Haruhi!!" Tamaki suddenly lunged at her and pushed a brown stuff toy in her hands. "Protect Beary! I entrust this mission only to you. We must not let those wicked devils to get hold of him! They will not touch Beary even if they take our lives! Haruhi, do not worry. We shall fight them together and – "

"Haruhi, can we borrow Beary for a moment?" Hikaru asked as he leaned over her chair.

Haruhi, still trying to talk to Kyoya, pushed the toy in his hands and Hikaru snickered as he ran gleefully. Tamaki yelped and ran after him again.

"Kyoya-senpai, I don't think it's fair that _I_ will have to pay for something that _they_ broke," she protested, avoiding Tamaki's flailing of hands.

"Yes," Kyoya agreed regretfully, his lips tugging into a smirk. "Isn't that just unfair?"

Haruhi stared at him. "EH?"

Kyoya checked his watch. He stood up and snapped his notebook shut. The room suddenly grew quiet.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, the club is about to start. Better return that to Tamaki," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment then threw the brown teddy bear on the floor. They gave a loud sigh.

"Tono's been saved again," Hikaru complained.

"This is boring," Kaoru said broodingly.

Haruhi twitched. If Kyoya can stop the twins as easily as that, why didn't he just do it before? Then, they would never have broken anything at all.

Tamaki hugged his teddy bear tightly. "Beary, oh I'm so glad you're okay," he cried, nuzzling his cheek against the toy's skin.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said as he glanced at her, "I would appreciate it if you start cleaning the mess here."

She twitched again. "Right," she muttered as she stood up.

Kyoya sat down and continued to write on his notebook.

* * *

Haruhi was the last one to leave for the day because Tamaki and the twins kept on breaking things (she still didn't know where all those expensive object were coming from), and Kyoya had asked (read: ordered) her to clean the room. _Again._

She was rummaging through her bag, searching for her wallet when the folders fell from her arms. Sighing, she bent down to pick up her things, when a familiar-looking black notebook caught her eye from underneath her science report. She paused and picked it up. Haruhi stared at it, her mind trying to remember where she had seen it before. Then, a voice ran through her ears, as if a tape recorder had played itself.

"_You broke another vase, Haruhi. That would be added to your debt."_

She blinked.

"_That cup was ordered from France. I really don't understand why you like to break all these expensive things. Is this some kind of a commoner obsession?"_

She blinked again.

"_Another 150,000 yen. Haruhi, are you planning to make a record out of breaking things here in Ouran?"_

Ah. Haruhi twitched. _Kyoya-senpai's notebook_, she realized.

She was tempted to throw it outside the window, just for the satisfaction it would bring for doing so, but her common sense stopped her. It would not be a good idea to entail Kyoya's wrath for losing his precious notebook. Better leave it here and let him get it himself tomorrow. She placed the notebook on the table.

Haruhi paused.

Actually, she thought, maybe it would be better if she just bring it home with her. After all, someone might get inside the room and steal it. And knowing Kyoya, he would find someway to put the blame on her. And besides…

She stared at it.

She blinked.

Stared.

Blinked.

Finally, her curiosity took over her common sense and she hesitatingly opened the notebook. She'll just take a peek. Really. Just a small, tiny, teensy peek and then she'll put it back in her bag and –

She blinked again as she read the first entries:

_Hitachiin Hikaru. Hitachiin Kaoru. June 17. 3:07pm  
__Will force Fujioka Haruhi to wear a bunny dress._

_Suoh Tamaki. June 17. 3:08pm  
__Will accidentally spill tea on Honey-senpai's bunny._

_Haniozuka Mitsukuni. June 17. 3:10pm  
__Will wake up in a bad mood and see Usa-chan filled with tea stain._

Hang on. Those incidents sounded awfully familiar. She blinked. She turned the page.

_Fujioka Haruhi. June 24. 3:42pm  
__Will break another Rene vase._

_Fujioka Haruhi. July 2. 3:17pm  
__Will break the teacups bought from France._

_Fujioka Haruhi. July 14. 3:22pm  
__Will break the mirror bought from Germany.  
_

Haruhi twitched. Now, those she could remember clearly. She turned the pages, wide eyes staring in fascination at what Kyoya had written on the papers. She halted when she reached the entries on the date of January 22.

That's today, she thought vaguely, scanning the page.

_Hitachiin Hikaru. Hitachiin Kaoru. January 22. 3:15pm  
__Will steal Beary from Tamaki._

_Suoh Tamaki. January 22. 3:16pm  
__Will break the new vase placed on the corner._

_Suoh Tamaki. January 22. 3:17pm  
__Will break another vase._

_Suoh Tamaki. January 22. 3:18pm  
__Will break the teacups hidden in the cupboard._

_Fujioka Haruhi. January 22. 4:05pm._

Haruhi paused and glanced at her watch.

4:05pm

She frowned, but continued reading.

_Fujioka Haruhi. January 22. 4:05pm.  
__Will be caught by –_

"I believe that belongs to me, Haruhi," a low voice spoke behind her.

Haruhi swallowed as she recognized who the owner of the voice belonged to. She turned around.

"Were you snooping in my things?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses. "That is really rude, you know."

"No," she lied. "Why would I –"

Kyoya was looking at her in amusement. He knew she was lying, doesn't he? She sighed.

"It was with my papers," she finally said, handing the notebook back to him. He took it. She stared at the notebook for a moment then raised his gaze at him. "Kyoya-senpai, there's something wrong with your notes."

"Indeed?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is wrong with them?"

"Well. For one, they were all written in the future tense."

"Future tense?" he repeated calmly.

She nodded. "It's almost as if you were… I don't know -- expecting what you wrote there to happen."

There was a pregnant pause.

"But that would be impossible," Kyoya said pleasantly. She nodded in agreement.

"And you really wrote down the exact time," she continued, looking puzzled.

Kyoya stared at her.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Coincidence?" she asked hopefully.

Another pause. Kyoya pushed his glasses and smiled at her. "Of course. I was merely writing down the time I thought _when_ these incidents happened."

"Right." She blinked. "And you might want to stop writing in statements starting with the word 'will'. People might think you're… uh, waiting for those things to happen."

His smile grew wider. "Of course. That would make people – uncomfortable."

Haruhi swallowed hard and fidgeted _uncomfortably_.

Kyoya gently slapped the notebook in his open palm. "Well, I guess it was really fortunate it was you who found this. After all, if other people know of this thing, it would be very… unprofitable for the both of us."

"Both of us?" Haruhi squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Both of us, senpai? What do you mean?" She asked in a clear voice.

Kyoya merely adjusted his glasses, the light glinting off the lenses.

She took that as a cue to stop asking. She nodded.

"Right," she said finally. "Well. I better go, senpai."

"Sure."

She quickly grabbed all her things and nodded at him again. Then, she quickly left the room.

Kyoya glanced at the notebook on his hand as his lips tugged into a small smile.

* * *

**OOTORI MANSION**

Kyoya left the black notebook on his table before he went to take a shower. A gentle breeze from the window entered the room and the pages fluttered until it stopped on the middle part of the notebook.

_Fujioka Haruhi. March 23, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's graduation day. 8:07pm_

_Will stumble from the stairs and accidentally kiss Kyoya on the lips._

The ink from the page glittered under the sunlight, as if it was just written a few minutes ago.

**

* * *

A/N: **(edit: Nov. '08) I've been reading too many crackfics these past few weeks that it finally got into my system.

**Reviews are loved.**


End file.
